ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
The forgotten lottery
While waiting for a lottery ticket, Mrs Mitsuba falls asleep at the raffle and has a nightmare... Synopsis After dinner one night, Mr Mitsuba comes home from work. As Mrs Mitsuba helps him take his coat off, she finds a lottery ticket in one of his pockets - the annual lottery festival is near! After having said that he already has ten lottery tickets, Mr Mitsuba mentions that the grand prize is thirty million Yen. Kenichi asks what they will do if they become millionaires all of a sudden, and Mr Mitsuba replies that they will divide the money in equal amounts among each other. Kenichi vows to get a remote-controlled aeroplane with his money, and Shishimaru (unsurprisingly) says that he will use his money to buy a mountain of chocolate rolls. The next day, Mrs Mitsuba goes to the raffle to cash in her tickets. While she waits, she dreams of using the money to buy a diamond ring, a pearl necklace, more luxurious dresses, an alligator-skin handbag, and every other accessory in the world. Imagine that. While she waits, she becomes so engrossed in dreaming about the stuff she could buy that she falls asleep. Little does she know that a ghostly premonition is in store for her... Mrs Mitsuba apparently wakes up to find that she has won the grand prize (yippee!). She is so shocked that she accidentally pinches the attendant, but is quick to apologise. She gives the baffled attendant some vegetables in exchange for the money. Terrified that someone might swipe it, Mrs Mitsuba hoards the money, just as Shinzo and Shishimaru arrive. As they walk home, Mrs Mitsuba hears footsteps. Afraid that someone might be stalking her, she, Shinzo and Shishimaru trot away as fast as their legs (and Shishimaru's paws) can carry them. Just then, a police officer turns up on his bike, followed by several other townspeople. Shinzo tells them to leave them alone, but accidentally blurts out that they are millionaires. They run home to the noise of people whispering enviously. At home, Hattori and Shishimaru set traps around the house. As Shishimaru stands guard outside, Mrs Mitsuba frets about where she should keep the cash. Hattori wraps it in newspaper and keeps it on a small cupboard. That night however, Mrs Mitsuba almost has a myocardial infarction when she sees a coat fly onto one of the traps. Just then, they hear the alarm going off, and Hattori runs outside to see Shishimaru shooing off a stray cat. Now really close to having an angina attack, Mrs Mitsuba lets out a scream of terror when she hallucinates thieves. Thankfully, she wakes up from her dream and finds out that she has won just a few hundred. She walks home, hassle-free, spied on only by a relieved Hattori. Characters *Kanzo Hattori *Mrs Mitsuba *Shinzo Hattori *Shishimaru *Kenichi Mitsuba *Kentaru Mitsuba *Raffle attendant Memorable dialogue Mrs Mitsuba: Thank God, really, I just won two hundred Rupees and not thirty Crores. (Note that this is the dub, so Rupees and Crores are used instead of Yen.) Category:1981 anime episodes